(1) Field of the Invention
This is a Rule 371 application of PCT/GB2007/050132 filed on Mar. 19, 2007, which claims priority to GB0606943.9 filed on Apr. 7, 2006 and to GB0623159.1 filed on Nov. 21, 2006.
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for producing hydrogen from hydrocarbons, particularly but not exclusively long chain hydrocarbons such as diesel fuel.
(2) Description of the Art
Fuel cells consuming hydrogen and oxygen (from the air) offer the promise of providing a clean and efficient electrical power source. However this leads to a requirement for an efficient and correspondingly clean process for the production of hydrogen. It would be convenient if this could be produced from hydrocarbons that are currently widely available, for example through the existing distribution network for diesel fuel for internal combustion engines.